Poisoned love!
by The Spring Destiny
Summary: Bella has to choose between long lost family and friends but how will she base this desicion because both have seriosly hurt her in two different ways on the past. Because she can't tell anyone about this desicion she is left all alone possibly for ever!
1. Prologue

Poisoned words!

Prologue

THIS ISN'T THJE WAY THAT PEOPLE USUALLY START THERE STORIES BUT TGHIS IS THE WAY I'M GOING TO START MINE. MY NAME IS BELLA 'CULLEN' AND YOU MAY HAVE HEARD OF ME. STEPHENEY MEYER WAS INSPIRED BY ME AND MY EX-HUSBAND AND WROTE THE SERIES ALL THOUGHT THAT I WAS JUST A CHARACTER FROM A BOOK BUT YOU NARROW MINDED PEOPLE COULDN'T BE MORE WRONG BECAUSE GUESS WHAT, I'M A REAL LIVING HUMAN JUST LIKE YOU! WELL NOT EXACTLY HUMAN, I'M A VAMPIRE BUT YOU KNOW IT IS PRACTICALLY THE SAME THING! EVEN THOUGH MANY PEOPLE LOVED MY BUFFED UP LIFE WITH MY PERFECT HUSBAND ECT ECT IT ISN'T EXACTLY ALL THAT IT IT ALL HAPPENED BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT MY STORY STOPPED WHEN THE BOOKS DID! NOW I'M STILL HERE LIVING, BREATHING (WELLSORT OF) AND MOST IMPORTANTLY I'M GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE BOOKS FINISHED THE GOOD, THE BAD AND THE UGLY! SO HERE IT GOES, THE STORY CARRIES ON AND EVEN TOUGH MANY OF YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS ABOUT MY 'PERFECT' RELATIONSHIP WITH MY FAMILY ARE ABOUT TO BE CRUSHED IN THE PALM OF MY HAND I'M STILL GOING TO TELL IT BECAUSE YOU NEED TO REALISE THAT LOVE ISN'T THE FAIRYTALE THAT EVERYONE SAYS IT IS. SO ENJOY READING THE END OF THE REAL BREAKING DAWN!

*  
Right so many of you are probably thinking that I am going to ruin your perfect view of the perfect relationship between Bella and Edward but please just give me a chance because if you stick with me I might cahnge your mind about stereotypical love because it is no way true!  
Love XxxCullensForeverxxX 


	2. Chapter 1: the beggining of the end

Poisoned Words

Chapter One: The begining of the end

So let's start were Stepenie Meyer left off Me and Edward had a perfect child and a perfect life style ,for vampires in any case, and that only lasted so came a time where there was nothing we couldn't argue about and there was nothing that anyone coyld say or do to stop us from verbally abusing each other. There was literally nothing we could do without arguing, even something as simple as watching TV turned into a raging fight, and it was starting to effect the people around us who we loved. Carlisle and Esme started asking questions and we lied through our teeth again and again until they just stopped was when we knew that someone had to take action and fast. I came home from visiting my Dad's one day and was trying to be optimistic and was hoping to talk to Edward about what we could do to stop our rowing. I got out of the car to find his Volvo missing. I didn't find this strange because he had recently taken to driving aimlessly wherever he felt like. I opened the front door and shouted out Renesmee's name again and again. I was getting no response and I was panicking by now. In my desperation I phoned Carlisle and Esme to see if Edward had dropped her off there whilst he was out. The phone didn't even ring. It went straight to answer phone and that was when it struck home. They had left me. They had all packed off with my daughter and left me all alone. I searched all the way round our house to find some evidence to where they had gone and couldn't find anything until I came to Nessie's bedroom. There lying on her bed was a note addressed to me. I recognised the handwriting straight away as Edward's and slumped down on my daughter's bed. I can still remember those words even now:

"Bella,  
This isn't working out the way it should because of rowing. It is starting to affect everyone around us and I fear for sanity's sake that our once ever lasting love is not so ever lasting anymore. I have taken Nessie and we are leaving forever so don't try and find us. If I ever see you again I hope that it's because we have finally sorted stuff out for our child. So have a nice life,  
Edward"

I can remember sitting for hours on end internally crying and thinking about all the wonderfull times we had together and all the things that I would miss about the love of my eternal life and my beautiful, adoring daughter. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and how my life had been uprooted and turned on it's head. I didn't move from that spot for days and I don't think I ever would have moved ever again if I had not been rescued by the closest friend I ever had. Alice. It was about my fourth day of sitting alone when I heard the front door creak open. I jumped up ready to rush in to Edward's arms and apoligise and beg him never to leave me ever again when I found that it was just Alice. My heart sunk like a tonne of bricks and I felt like crying all over again. Alice just looked at me and said:  
"Well thanks I was kinda hoping for a nicer entrance than this!" She looked me from head to toe and finally came up with something to say. "When was the last time you washed?" I don't know why but I was so relieved with this question that I laughed out loud until my relief turned into anguish and my anguish turned to hatred and my hatred turned to pure grief.  
"Why would I want to wash when I have no one to look good for. Edward has left me and I don't want to exist anymore. He also took the most precious thing in the world. Nessie. And now I'm never going to see them augain and I might as well go and kill myself if I could!" My words where a torrent of my feelings. Alice stared blankly at me so I carried on:"Everything that I have ever wanted to live for is gone, my family, my friends! The only thing I have now is you Alice so please don't leave me I'm begging you! Please kill me now! My life is no longer worth living!!!!" I finally collapsed on the stone floor and looked up to my little sister and my best friend. She took a deep breath and the started.  
"Right you stupid cow, what on earth are you doing just sat here? You should have gone after them! Why didn't you go after them? I am going to kill Edward when I find him that overprotective arse! You need to neaten yourself up and then bounce back fighting. Show Edward what he is missing and then maybe if you try hard enough Edward will come back. Sitting around wallowing in self pity never got anyone anywhere. But before we do anything you are going for a bath!" She took a deep breath and then collapsed on the floor next to me and we both sat there clinging on to each other for at least and hour. Then she straightened herself up and told me that I really needed a bath because she was starting to choke in my smelliness.

I climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towell around my body wishing that Edward was here and remembering how he would rub Nessie down after she had come out of the bath. I tried to shrug off this thought and walked in to my bedroom where I found Alice throwing things out of my wardrobe.  
"Alice, what are you doing with my clothes?"  
"Sorting them out because I know that you will never do it!"  
"Yeah but Alice those were all the clothes that Edward got me and I would quite like to keep them if you don't mind." Alice carried on completely ignoring me and I knew that I was fighting a losing battle. I let her get on with it and threw on a pair of leggings and a long t-shirt. I didn't look great but I knew that if I even dared to put trackies on that Alice would kill me. Before things started going badly with me and Edward, Alice used to take time to sort out what I was and was not to wear. Even though I had learnt only one thing (not to wear trackies in front of Alice) I still tried to remember that one thing. I busied myself in sorting out my hair and drying it quickly with my new hair dryer. By the time I had finished that Alice ha already sorted through most of the house and had binned all the stuff that would remind me about Edward. I let her think that she was winning even though I planned to go and rescue all the stuff later om when she was due to go out on an 'emergency' shopping spree, though I secretly new that it was just so that she could clear her head because even though she tried not to show it, it was obvious to me that she was still hurting on the inside. Little did I know that she had a little bit more than a shopping spree planned.

**CLIFFIE!**

**Alice isn't what she seems and that is where Bella is going to have to do some serious thinking. She doesn't realise this until much later on in the story and because I don't wanna spoil it for you this is where I stop. Please R&R because I need your feedback for ideas and I would love to see what you guys think is going to happen!!!**

**xx**


End file.
